


kaede akamatsu has a crush on shuichi saihara

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/M, Fantasy, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: kaede akamatsu likes a boy in her class.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	kaede akamatsu has a crush on shuichi saihara

kaede looks at the male in front of her, they're the only ones in the class. light red blush onto her pale cheeks, the boy makes her heart beat.

she should tell him, right there. . . but she needs to focus on her school work. she can't. she can't stop staring at the male's back and thinking of his pretty face. she wants to kiss those lips of his and look into his dreamy, yellow eyes as his hand rubs her back, getting close to her ass. 

the boy's eyes shift to her, "uh, do you need something?" he asks her, in his cute, timid voice. "oh! uh, nothing. i can't focus on my work." shuichi's eyebrows furrow, if his memory serves him right, she's the 3rd highest in the class. the first being a girl named kirumi tojo and the second being a boy named rantaro amami. "ah, okay. . .?" he looks back to his paper, moving his hand onto the pencil and writing down the answer. kaede looks back to her work, only for her head to be clouded with shuichi saihara. 

it's quiet, besides shuichi writing down his answers for the test. he listens closely, kaede isn't writing. 

his eyes go back to her, only for him to be greeted by her staring at him. he notices the deep red blush on her pale cheeks. "uhm. . . are you alright? why were you staring at me. . .?"

kaede gulps, before standing up and saying: "i know this might be random but i! im in love with you, shuichi saihara!" her entire face is as red as a tomato. shuichi's eyes widen in shock, light pink blush on his cheeks. "oh. . . uhm. ." he pauses for a minute.

"im in love with you too." 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"uh, are you okay?" snaps kaede out of her fantasy, the boy looking at her, genuine concern. "oh! uhm! im okay! i promise!" she looks down to her test immediately, embarrassed and even redder.

maybe shell tell him next time.

at home, kaede thinks of shuichi and writes cutesy love letters in her notebook until its time for bed. her hand goes down into skirt and she thinks about shuichi while doing it.

shuichi should tell his mom that a girl was staring at him during class but he decides not to. his horrible uncles here.


End file.
